Adonna's First Turning with Lucien
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: Adonna has her first werewolf transformation with just Lucien alone in the woods.


Adonna's first Turning with Lucien

Lucien was with Adonna and told the girls to stay in the Inn for the night. Adonna looked at them in pain. Lucien touched Adonna and shut his eyes nodding.

"Its the turning."

"Yes" she said. He led her deep deep into the woods.

"I understand one thing about transformation. It's painful if you let it be that way. Now, I'm gona ask you to undress unless you want your armor and clothes ripped up?" asked Lucien putting on a magical amulet of protection. She never showed fear until now.

"Ok. Just don't watch me." She said feeling the beast side fighting at her. Lucien huffed.

"I'm a gentleman. I'll turn around and you undress we don't have time to argue. I'm sure this will be alright Adonna." He said turning around facing away. She undressed and walked farther away from him. He turned around and saw her dark skin and white long braided hair down her back.

"Adonna don't move to far from me. I have to make sure no one hurts you in breast form." He shouted. She scoffed at him. 'I'm strong enough to kill any man in breast form.' She mumbled. Then he saw her howl and her skin becoming fur and her body was snapping and reshaping into her werewolf form. Lucien couldn't believe what he saw. He saw what Halflings look like in werewolf form. Its totally different with Adonna. She was dark furred and her eyes were deep red. Adonna's eyes are violet in color normally. She saw Lucien and growled at him.

"Adonna if your still there I'm a friend." He said holding out his hands. She looked at him and bolted into the woods away from him.

"no, no, no. don't run off. Shit." He huffed as he ran after her. Lucien followed the scratch marks she's leaving the ground and trees. Then he found her mauling and eating a deer. Lucien knew better than to interrupt a werewolf's meal.

He was looking around for her safety. No one was aware of the werewolf. He promised Adonna the night before that if she attacked a human he would put her beast form into a deep slumber to protect the human.

After she ate she ran off howling into the cold night air. He was getting tired of chasing her so he did a sleep spell on her and her beast form slumped into the ground. He approached her slowly as to not wake her. Lucien has to admit she was beautiful in beast form. Her fur is pure black. Her padded hands and wolf like pawed feet are lighter black. She is beautiful in werewolf form. This was Lucien's first time being with Adonna during her full moon turning.

The next morning he laid her armor next to her body and camped a few feet from her. Adonna woke up cold and saw her armor and clothes and redressed.

"Lu? LU! Are you there?" she shouted.

"I'm at the fire come over here I've made us breakfast." He shouted roasting rabbit. She walked over and said.

"Was I bad? I don't really know. Just all I know I killed and that I'm tired the next morning." She said sitting on the log next to Lucien. He handed her a stick with a cooked rabbit on it.

"Eat, we have a ways back to track to get back to the girls. She sighed and bit off a little of the rabbit meat. Her hair was messy and it bothered her. she thought a lot about her brother. She didn't hate him even though its his fault she's cursed at a beast. But he beat himself up over it.

"I had a brother once." She told Lucien. He nodded eating. He handed her a water canteen. She took it and drank from it.

"Oh, what is his name?" Lucien asked.

"Baldor. He's the reason I've gotten this curse. Its my fault he didn't want me to follow him into the woods. And I didn't want him to get hurt. I didn't know he was cursed. He attacked me and I was lucky he just slashed my stomach and didn't kill me outright. Like most werewolves." She went on and on.

"I miss my brother. He's all alone now. He refuses to see me out of shame of what he did. I hold no bad blood to him. We both were from the same orphanage. We …. We were like family." She cried. Lucien held her hand fatherly.

"Hey. Listen to me. We'll find him. And I talk to him if that's the issue." He said looking into her violet eyes. She sighed and dried her eyes.

"Thanks Lu. But its best I talk to him. You might scare him being that you're a Tiefling." She said trying not to insult him.

"Yeah, ok. Whatever you want to do." Then they packed up and headed back to the Inn were Fawna and Towyn were staying at.

The End


End file.
